


Чёрный песок

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Один раз вор — вор навсегда.





	Чёрный песок

Чтобы стать султаном не по крови, нужно...

Жасмин поморщилась от сквозняка, сочащегося изо всех щелей, и присела на предложенное место у стола, напротив него. Джафар запер дверь и поставил между ними песочные часы. Время пошло.

Лёгкая вуаль скрывала черты лица, а тени криво искажали линии густо подведенных глаз, делая Жасмин подобием монстра, а не принцессой, и ему это ужасно нравилось. Учить темное создание интереснее, чем благоразумную и чистую принцессу, и плевать, что с восходом солнца волшебство развеется. Жасмин слушала, ловила каждое слово, не замечая, что невольно принимает его ухаживания.

Шорох черного песка в простых часах скребся в ушах и горле, и Джафар иногда кашлял, понимая, как там стало сухо, пока он говорил. Время принцессы на вес золота. Внимание принцессы стоит десятка высококачественных чудес. Когда-то Джафар был искусным вором, и даже сейчас не растерял хватку. Один раз вор — вор навсегда.

В трепещущих огнях свечей он крал сами мысли, постепенно подменяя фальшивками, среди которых обычно купался сам, и Жасмин все чаще опускала вуаль, чтобы вдохнуть сухого воздуха, должно быть, песок тоже сушил ей горло. Она принимала из его рук вино, не замечая, что больше сидит не напротив, а рядом, и что на столе не только безобидные карты, но и философские трактаты и книги о стратегии и тактике.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе войну? — шептал Джафар, и ему не нужен был посох, чтобы Жасмин хмурилась, размышляя. В этот момент упала последняя черная песчинка.

Время закончилось.

Жасмин осталась.


End file.
